


Getting Out Alive

by jennmiddle21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennmiddle21/pseuds/jennmiddle21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."- Natasha Romanoff</p><p>A different take on how Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Out Alive

                                                                               

 

 

 

"Do you find me sadistic? You know, I'd like to believe that you're aware enough even now to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions. Well, maybe towards those other... fuckers, but not you. No no little girl, at this moment, this is me  at my most... Masochistic."

(He cocks the gun)

"Ivan... please!"

"And don't worry about your daughter... I will look after her and Alexei"

"Iva-

(BAM!BAM!)

 

Ivan Uses his right foot to push Natalia's body over the cliff and into the deep, dark water below.

 

 

 

'

 

'

.

.

.

 

"Crap! That was close" Agent Blake sighs out.

"Yeah... to close" Agent Barton replies.

"Well I think we've lost them for now, but it won't take them long to find us. We need to get off this boat as soon as possible." Agent Coulson tells his agents. 

"We're traveling on the Kama river and it should flow right into the Volga river and that should take us to Moscow. You should contact your agency an tell them to pick us up in Moscow and to hurry because my people will probably be expecting that and will probably be there waiting to take us out." General Markov Informs the shield agents.

As the four men are Speeding into Moscow Phil happens to notice a person drifting not to far from the shore. He slows the boat down.

"Umm... we're slowing down. Hey Phil, you do remember that there is an army of angry Russian trying to kill us."

"Yes I'm aware of that fact agent Barton. Look over to the right, there's someone over there." Phil tells them

"If you get a little closer I can pull them up"

Agents Blake and Barton reach over and pull the unknown person into the boat. The are stunned to see that its a woman and that she's been shot. Barton checks for a pulse to see if the woman was still alive. 

"Well she's alive but barely, she's definitely in need of a doctor. Should we drop her off at a local hospital or bring her back to helicarrier?" Clint asks Phil 

General Markov who was sitting to side froze the moment he saw the young girls face and realized who she was. He knew that he had to warn the American shield Agents.

"You need to toss her back into the water right now."  The shield agents look at him as if he's crazy

"You Russians really are a loving bunch" Agent Blake says sarcastically 

"Do you know who this girl is General?" Phil Asks him

"Yes I do, Her name is Natalia Shostakova... You may know her better as the Black Widow."

"WOW! I have to say I did not see that one coming" Agent Barton says as they stare down at the unconscious woman

Of course they Knew who the Black Widow was after all she is number 2 on their most wanted list

"Can you imagine the look on Furys face when we present the black widow to him?" Clint asks the other shield agents

 

TBC 

### 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                            

                                                                     

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of the story. This is my first so feel free to tell me if it's good or not. 
> 
> I can not wait for avengers 2 to come out. I have heard some people say that Clint and tasha were a couple in the first movie but i did not pick up that vibe from them, I just figured that they were close and that they had feelings for one another but never acted upon those feelings. So excited to see how things play out between the two assassins in A2.


End file.
